Beautiful
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: Short, mindlessy fluffy oneshot.  Rima tries to help Tadase realize who's really out there for him.  Pairing: Rimase, please don't read if you don't like the pairing.


**Me: Hey.**

**Tadase: Why did you take so long to get on?**

**Me: This laptop is my last resort. Our computer crashed. _**

**Ikuto: I don't care. Get on with the story.**

**Me: Well, this laptop has lower battery, and it can take up to 3 hours to write a chapter for "The Tsukiyomi Game", so I'm going to write one of my oneshots with a Christmas theme.**

**Ikuto: Is it going to be your first Amuto story?**

**Me: No. I will never write one until I get crazy.**

**Tadase: Tadamu?**

**Me: Nope.**

**All Charas: Is it about charas?**

**Me: As a matter of fact, no. This is a short, mindlessly fluffy Rimadase fic.**

**Rima: Me and that melonhead?**

**Tadase: Hey! *looking truly hurt***

**Me: Let's get a move on. I don't own Shugo Chara, blah, blah, blah.**

It was a cold, cold winter. A white substance covered the trees, and the top of buildings. But it was no beautiful snow. The chilly wind blew violently, and tossed mounds of snow everywhere. The bare trees leaned over and shuddered against the cold air. Brown smudges lay on the snow, dirty from being tossed around. Sickly wet slush covered the plowed street. Yes, everyone was cooped up inside, for this was not a good time to be outside. However, a certain boy trudged weakly through all these harsh conditions.

The boy ignored the pain of cold winds blowing into his face. His thin, tan jacket was not nearly enough protection for the massive wind. But he didn't care. It didn't matter to him now, he didn't care if his limbs froze up, he didn't care if he got hypothermia, he didn't care if he got frostbite, he didn't care if he died. It didn't matter to him now. No one would care if he died. Not anymore. He ignored the wind tossing his once beautiful, now matted blonde hair.

Snow hit hard onto his face. The wind whistled a sad song in his ear. The blonde sighed. His special someone was gone. For good. She said she didn't show her true feelings around him. She said she only liked him for his looks. She said she didn't need him anymore. She said she didn't love him anymore. His Amu had said all those things. HIS Amu had dumped him for the mysterious, charming cat-boy. It was clear to him now that he wasn't meant for a beautiful, well-rounded, spirited girl like her. A soft, warm tear flooded out from the puddle in his crimson eyes.

With a heavy heart and a withered soul, Hotori Tadase struggled though the deep snow. He was uncertain of what to do now. All hope was lost. He didn't want to spare his miserble life. Nothing was out for him in the world. The poor boy slugged to a small house, and leaned on the small street light pole in front of it. Tadase sat in the what seemed to be an empty world, and covered himself in the freezing snow, hoping to die.

His eyes flickered against the cold wind, like a candle struggling to stay lit. Tadase barely used any effort to keep his eyes open. His eyelids sagged, like weights pushing it down. The cold air mass froze Tadase's arm, and ate at his toes, but he didn't seem to be irritated or wincing in pain. Tadase gave into the invisible force, and his dull eyes closed. He sat there, knowing he would die shortly. He fixed his gaze to see a blinding white light.

A girl watched this boy from inside the small house, watching him sit and lean onto the lamp post. She was especially concerned with him, he would freeze to death if he sat there much longer. The girl gasped as he closed his eyes. The poor thing was trying to sacrifce himself. She twirled her wavy blonde hair, pondering about what she should do next, if she should help the boy or leave him there to do what he wanted, to die.

Help. Don't help. Help. Don't help. Help. Don't help. Help. HELP! Definately help. It was cruel to let someone die when you could actually help it. She stopped, thinking. This was very out of character for her, and usually, if someone was trying to do something terrible to themselves, she would just let them do it. _But why, why, was she helping this boy? _she thought as she rushed outside.

Helping someone seemed to have a strange effect on her. It seemed to give her warmth, shielding her from the winds trying to toss her back. As she slowly walked through all the cold, deep snow. Perhaps it wasn't too late for him. She struggled to carry Tadase inside, because of his lack of strength and height. Rima's long hair brushed against Tadase's pale face. She wrapped his delicate body in a warm blanket, hoping for him to wake up. Right before she headed for the bathroom, Rima placed a warm cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him, in case he did wake up.

Tadase's eyes fluttered open, suprised he didn't die yet. He found himself in a cozy, furry blanket, and a cup of hot chocolate was placed before him. Tempting. Someone had taken him inside, therefore, saving his life. He quietly sipped the warm brew while reading the sign outside, which read "Mashiro". Rima? He hadn't thought much of the short little blonde. She seemed cold, but at times, she could be as warm and kind as the sun. He smiled a smile that could warm up the whole town.

Rima entered the room, to find a Tadase staring out the window and smiling. That smile was magic. It was so strong that she found her lips curling up a bit. She approached Tadase, placing a hand on his shoulder, resulting in him whipping around in suprise.

"Mashiro-san?" he asked.

"Call me Rima." she requested timidly. Rima felt her cheeks get hot. And she didn't know why. Though she wanted to.

"Okay, Rima!" he repeated, giving her a smile. Rima smiled back at the sound of her name.

Rima desperately tried to find a topic to change to. "So, why did you try to sacrifice yourself out there?" she questioned. When Tadase's eyes darkened, she found herself shuddering.

"A-" Tadase started, starting to cry again. His expression made Rima want to cry herself at the sight of it.

"Please speak up." she replied gently, patting his head softy. _What is with this character?_ she wondered.

"A-Amu left me. She doesn't love me anymore! I'm useless! Why did you save me anyway? I could have been better off dead!" he spilled out.

"Tadase, face me." Rima ordered, pushing Tadase's head up. "You never needed Amu. She isn't meant for you, and you're not useless. There are other fish in the sea, more flowers in the meadow, more raindrops will fall." (AN: I have no idea where I got that quote.)

"She said she only liked me for my looks." Tadase murmured so quietly that Rima struggled to hear. "Now, I know that I look hideous, my hair is a yucky yellow, and my eyes look like ones from an evil monster. She was only being nice, I know now that I'm not worth to love."

"No, you look fine. Your hair is a stunning blond, and your eyes, they're... beautiful. They're like sparkling rubies." Rima was astonished by her own words. "Come, you need a good rest. I'm here, lie down."

Tadase looked suprised at her invitation. But he made no arguement and laid down on Rima's lap. In seconds he fell asleep, breathing peacefully. Rima relaxed, stroking his silky blonde hair. She softly kissed his forehead.

_Wow. _She thought. _I never knew I how I felt about you,_

_Tadase._

**Me: This actually came out fluffier than I expected. *squeals like a fangirl***

**Ikuto: Bah. Just a waste of time. I wasn't even in it. Who cares about little kid love?**

**Me: Well, I do not support this couple, I just thought it would be fun. Sorry Rimahiko and Tadamu fans. I still support Tadamu and not Amuto.**

**Tadase: We hoped you enjoyed this! And please R&R!**

**Rima: I still don't prefer this pairing...**


End file.
